Allied Ski Trip
by Lily Lewis
Summary: So, the Allies' bosses have decided that the five should take a ski trip to Salt Lake City, Utah, famous for its mountains and Mormons. Pairings: FrUK and RusAme. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, to those of you who have read You Make Me Smile (and if you haven't, you should!) I know I should be updating that, but this is my current inspiration so yeah... Don't know if I'll finish it, but the idea got stuck in my head so I had to. No translations for this chapter. I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Russia's sadistic, America swears, and France is just France.**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

"France, you bloody frog!" I'm absolutely furious! That bastard almost made us miss the plane and to make it even worse, he had to sit next to me! Bloody hell, I'd rather sit with Russia than with the rapist!

"Oh honhonhon, _Angleterre,_ tell me, what on earth did I do to make you so mad? Is there anything I can do to make it…_better?_" France asks, reaching for my crotch.

"No!" I yell and slap his hand away, causing what seemed like the entire plane to look at us. I turned away from France as my cheeks flushed, and was forced to endure his laughter and groping the rest of our horribly long flight to Salt Lake City. I stared out the window, wishing I could jump out of it. Anything would be better than this.

~America~APOV~America~

I couldn't believe I had to sit next to the fucking Commie! My boss can go fuck himself for all I care. We did not need to form a "stronger alliance" or whatever the hell he'd been talking about. And anyway, a fucking _ski trip_ was not going to make me friends with the Commie! And then France almost made us late, and then the Commie had to sit next to me! Like, what the fuck! At least the ski trip was to my country, not, like, whoever that was up there… Tim? Mark? Oh, yeah, Matthew… Canada. Yeah, at least we weren't going there, it's freezing up there and stuff. I glared at the Commie as he put his creepy coat up in the luggage thingamajigger. Huh, who knew? He really wasn't fat. Actually, he looked kinda… cool. Oh no, I couldn't think this about the Commie! Quick, say something insulting!

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

"Hey, Commie! What's it like going through security and being stopped because you're trying to bring a suitcase full of weapons?" I turned around to find that idiot America smirking at me as if he'd just said the greatest insult on earth.

" A lot like going through security and being stopped because you're trying to bring a suitcase full of hamburgers and Coke." That shut him up. Really, America was not that hard to be around, as long as you could tolerate his stupidity.

I closed the overhead bin and sat down, ignoring my companion's grimace. If he didn't like sitting next to me, he should have switched seats with someone. England, for one, looked like he'd rather be anywhere but next to France. I suspected I'd be the only one actually enjoying the ski trip- especially since I was probably the best skier among the five of us. There's a lot of snow and cold in my country, and the Ural Mountains are great for skiing, however Salt Lake City in Utah is even better. I hated to admit America topped me in anything, but in that respect he did have the advantage. It'd be fun to compete on the slopes with him- that is, if we ever got there. Firstly, America overslept and we were forced to wait for him at the airport in London (our bosses had decided we should meet there before flying together to Utah), then France decided that he had to completely repack his luggage because he'd bought several bottles of wine in Duty-Free, then China complained the entire time about how the English food was bad, the airport food worse, and the airplane food terrible. If they hadn't taken away my knife they'd all be dead by now, but English airports have security so no such luck. Ah, well. I still had my pipe in my suitcase, so if they annoyed me in Utah, well…

* * *

**A/N: Nothing to say but review! And pairings are FrUK and RusAme, obviously. No idea what to do with China but make the other four drive him crazy. Now... Review/Follow/Fave and check out my other story You Make Me Smile! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2! And soon, as well :) I usually suck at updating, so this is really good for me. I don't own Hetalia- I wish!** **Brianna is an OC, she's not important. And she will appear in the next chapter, just to annoy England some more. **

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf**: Well, Russia won't kill anyone (hopefully!) but I can't promise anything about France- he IS France, after all.**

* * *

~China~CPOV~China~

This was the most annoying thing I'd ever done! The other four were too busy with their own things to notice the important, like the fact that we still needed a hotel room! Our bosses said that we could figure it out, but those four never agree!

"France! Get your bloody hand OFF of my arse!" See? I am right. They can never get along.

"Oh honhonhon… But you know you like it, _Angleterre!_" I shook my head, and went to pick up our luggage. _Someone_ had to be responsible, aru.

~France~FPOV~France~

I was actually pretty excited- (no, not in that way!) Ski trips were so _romantic!_ And I was with _Angleterre_, as well. He could be so stupid sometimes- he thought I- ahem- _flirted_ with him to annoy him, which was only half true. I also kinda had a crush on the insufferable country, and I'm not one to be able to hold back my urges. But who can blame me? This body was _made _for loving!

I heard China sigh somewhere next to me and watched as he walked off to the luggage carousel. Hmm, I hope my suitcase made it okay- I'd hate to have broken a bottle of wine all over my designer clothes. Our bosses hadn't allowed us to wear our usual clothing for the trip, they said it was too "flashy". I think they were mostly talking about me, but I'm not sure. It's not as if my uniform didn't compliment my gorgeous looks perfectly.

~England~EPOV~England~

I finally got France away from me. Thank god he'd been distracted by China going to pick up our luggage, though I felt sorry for the Asian country if France was interested in him. I went through my mental checklist:

Catch the plane from London? Check.

Change into regular clothing? Check.

Once in Salt Lake City, get luggage? Check.

Go to hotel and unpack- oh, bollocks. We'd forgotten to book a hotel room- or, rather, rooms. Preferably five, though I figured I could share with America, seeing as he was like a son to me. I looked around and found a "Customer Service" table complete with preppy blonde teenage girl.

~Brianna~BPOV~Brianna~

So, like, working at the airport is like so totally boring. I mean, all I ever do is just answer stupid questions for stupid people. Like, sometimes I get to talk to a hot foreign guy, but totally not often enough. Like now, here comes a total hottie- suit, spiky blonde hair, green eyes- _ewwww,_ never mind. I HATE it when guys have big eyebrows. It's just, like, so totally gross.

"Er, miss, could you help me check into a hotel?" …But I _do_ like hot British accents…

~England~EPOV~England~

I would never figure out girls. First she'd seemed nice, then not, now she was nice again. I didn't want to deal with this! All I wanted was to check into a bloody hotel without being driven crazy by bloody females! Thank God I was gay.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But at least it's updated quickly, right? Right? I'm pretty sure you can guess what I'm going to do with the hotel situation. I'll see if I can upload a chapter a day. For those of you reading You Make Me Smile, I apologize 'cause I haven't put anything up lately... I'm working on it, I promise! Fave/Follow/Review! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I've managed the one-chapter-a-day stuff, for now. And this has actually happened to me before, that we had way more people than beds- 11 people and two big dogs in a four-bedroom cabin for a week. Most of the things that will happen to the Allies' have happened to me, so you all get a look at my screwed-up life... XD  
**

**Review Replies: **

Brattyteenagewerewolf**: yeah… I'm gay, but I still **_**love **_**it when guys have foreign accents. It's just so hot! (in my opinion…) **

Francey-pants98**: haha, yeah- now we just need to figure out a way to get him to like France ;) Love your username, by the way XD**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

"What the bloody hell do you mean, you only have three single-bed rooms?" I roared into the phone at the hotel secretary.

"I'm sorry sir, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it bloody well is a- oh, never mind. I'll take it." No other hotel had any rooms available, so I guess we'd have to share… I didn't mind sharing a room, but a _bed…_ God, this was not looking good.

"That'll be $2,450." I nearly choked, the phone slipping out of my hand causing me to scramble for it.

"…ash or Credit?"

"Credit," I said before giving the man America's credit card number. It was his country we were paying in, anyway.

"Thank you very much, sir. Your rooms will be ready upon arrival."

"Thank you." I ended the call and put my cell phone back in my trouser pocket. Oh, God, this was going to cost us. We still needed to buy food and drinks, ski tickets, gas, rent a car, and who knows what else.

~France~FPOV~France~

Oh honhonhon… So, we had to share beds. I for one didn't have a problem with that at all; after all, I was quite used to sharing my bed with someone… the only person who I don't think I'd like rooming with would be Russia, I had a feeling that if any country would dare to take advantage of me it'd be him…

~China~CPOV~China~

Only those idiots would make us share beds! I was going to have my own room. I was the oldest, after all, and the most mature. Besides, the thought of sharing a bed with any of the others scared me…

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

To be honest, I didn't mind the bed situation. It's not as though we'd be _doing_ anything, da? Though I couldn't guarantee France, especially if he were to be paired with England… Which would probably leave me with either China or America. Oh, joy. Those two hated me. Not that there were any countries that particularly liked me, except for Belarus, but she was creepy. It really is rather lonely for me, you know.

~America~APOV~America~

Oh no, man. Oh no. This was NOT happening. Like, really. I had to share a fucking bed? And my choices were France (NOT happening) , England (too weird- he's like my dad), or Russia (Commie!)? I mean, I guess Russia would be the best choice, but still… Damn my boss for fucking doing this to me! And damn England for using my credit card! I mean, I know it's my economy, but still! IT'S MY CARD!

* * *

**A/N: I did warn that the chapters would be short! Hetalia's not mine, I don't have _that_ much money. Review/Follow/Fave, and expect another chapter tomorrow! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another day, another chapter... Jk, jk. I really like this story, it's nice to have something fun to write while I work up the motivation to write and post a chapter for my other Hetalia fic. And, yeah, like Francey-pants98 mentioned, A TRAILER FOR A NEW HETALIA SEASON IS OUT! Go check it out on youtube- I'm soooo excited! XD XD XD Now, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **Yeah, you're right. England will **** But we'll have to give France points for trying, da? And Swedish? I mean, it's not insulting, but it's just strange… Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story ^^**

Francey-pants98: **Firstly: *HOLYSCHIESSEFANGASM*Another Hetalia season! XD Can't wait. *goes to look up trailer*. And yes, thank you! Finally someone understands the magic of FrUK. I love the pairing so much because they're opposite personalities, and there's a push-pull, balance-each-other-out thing going on **** Hope you like this chapter too! XD **

Guest: **Haha, thank you. I'm very proud of who I am**

* * *

~England~EPOV~England~

We finally managed to get a car, and now were taking a taxi to the rental. France had (thank God) decided the driver was cute, and was now molesting him instead of me. I'd have to give him a pretty big tip.

We still had to decide who was going to drive, though it obviously wouldn't be me; I almost never drove outside of my country, since to me everyone else is on the wrong side of the road.

~America~APOV~America~

So, the taxi ride was beyond boring and awful, cuz being stuck in the back of a car between England and Russia is fucking torture, plus I had to listen to France be a fucking perv and China complain about us being "immature". I'm not immature, I just like to have fun!

So, anyway, I'm totally going to drive. I mean, like I'd let anyone else do it. After all, I'M THE HERO SO I DRIVE!

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

We were standing in the parking lot of the car rental. America, China, and France arguing about who would drive. The taxi driver had screeched off the instant we paid him. Poor man, he'd had to sit next to France.

The car was a good one, a minivan that could easily carry all of us and our ski gear. Not that we couldn't fit into a smaller car- America had wanted a sports car, but England had voted him down- it was just nice to have room, especially when you were as tall as I was. Ceilings are forever too low for me.

~China~CPOV~China~

America was going to drive after all, it seemed. They'd voted me down, saying I was a "crazy driver" (apparently they've never been in a car with Italy). France had gotten distracted by a rather voluptuous girl, and so America had sat down in the driver's seat and refused to move when France came back after being hit with a $500 handbag, the Western nation yelling "Rosa Parks" the entire time they argued.

~France~FPOV~France~

I didn't see why _Amerique_ should drive. It wasn't as though he was an especially good driver; he'd just taken advantage of the fact that I was busy. Oh, well. At least I got to sit next to England, though we had that cockblocker China next to him… Thank goodness Russia had called shotgun.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, looks like all the chapters will be short. /shot/ sorry! But they come quickly, at least. I don't own Hetalia, and no translations necessary. **

**Review/Fave/Follow, and expect the next chapter tomorrow! XOXO  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *toasts* so I wrote this, like, right after coming home from the party... so basically the chapter's written by a drunk France XD (I'm the France of my group, even though I'm actually Russian *shrugs*) So if I mess up majorly somewhere, tell me and I'll fix it once the hangover wears off. Sorry for no chapter... before, (my memory is gone right now) but I was on vacation and had a flight, so I wasn't able to post anything. **

**Shoutout to Brattyteenagewerewolf, who writes AWESOME Hetalia fanfics and who Is one of the few authors on here that I worship. Check out her stories, AND I was lucky enough to post a 100th review on one of them, so I get a FrUK oneshot! XD I'll tell you guys once it's up. And I might do something of the sort when I get to a nice round number of reviews for this- oneshot to the chosen reviewer.  
**

**So check out Brattyteenagewerewolf, people!  
**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
**

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **yeah, I feel sorry for the taxi driver too. But I'm about to feel a lot sorrier for the hotel staff… And South African accents have to be one of my faves, my family knows a couple from South Africa + I've been there and I love the accent/language, which sounds really cool, though I speak none.**

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: **Thanks! And, yeah, shit's gonna happen when France finds out he actually has a chance with England *gasp* SPOILER! XD**

* * *

~America~APOV~America~

"Alright, guys, we're here!" I yelled as I pulled into the parking lot for the hotel.

"Thank God!" England immediately threw open the door and bolted from the car. He'd been sitting next to France.

"Angleterre! Wait for moi!" France yelled and ran into the hotel after him. China followed them, muttering about keeping them out of trouble.

"Ve should go," Russia says from next to me and I jump. Damn it, I was _not_ expecting that. Damn commie, sneaking up on me like that! "I'll take mine, England and France's luggage. You take yours and China's." I didn't like that he was going to have to carry three. I was the hero, damn it, I was going to take the extra bag!

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

America insisted on carrying the extra bag. I didn't argue. If he wanted to, he could. It was…_kind_ of him. We sorted out the luggage, and made our way to the hotel. England was busy arguing with the clerk at the register. America dumped the luggage on France and ran over to England. I did the same, and followed.

~England~EPOV~England~

"Yes. A reservation." I was repeating the same thing to the idiot man for the tenth time already.

"On what name?" As if he did not know.

"A Mr. Arthur Kirkland."

"Nope, sorry. I can check again, but…"

"Wait, dudes! I totally know how to fix this!" America came running up and knocked me away from the counter. He leaned over and yelled at the man, "Check for Alfred F. Jones, dude!" The man looked at him funny, then typed in the name.

"Yep. Made a few hours ago, a reservation for three single-bed rooms." America nodded rapidly. "Like, yeah, dude! So can we have the keys now?" I elbowed him with a glare, and he quickly added, "Oh, yeah. Please!," grinning at me and the man behind the counter who was convinced we were both completely mad. He threw the keys to the rooms at us, America snatching them and running to the elevator, madly punching the button.

~France~FPOV~France~

I'd been talking with China when suddenly three giant suitcases landed on me. I recognized my own, and assumed the other two to be China's and Russia's, since they were decorated with their respective flags. Russia's suitcase was suspiciously heavy, and I heard the clank of _something_ when I shoved it off me. Well then. I watched as America leaped on _my_ Angleterre and managed to get the keys to the rooms. He then skipped off, and started attacking the elevator button without another thought about us or the luggage. The rest of us gathered up the suitcases, Russia forcing America to carry his own, and we all piled into the elevator, which groaned and shook it's way up to the twelfth floor.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

We'd been fighting for twenty minutes now about who would stay with whom. China had immediately claimed a room for himself, which left the four of us left to decide the pairings.

"Alright, aru! Enough!" China barged into the hallway from his room, and shoved America and France aside. "You, aru, and you, ahen," he said, pointing to France and England, "That room." He then turned to America and I, both of us taking a step back. "You two, take the other room. No arguing. Now GO TO SLEEP!" He walked away and slammed the door. We glanced around at each other, shrugging shoulders.

"I guess we had better do vat he says," France said, with a glance at England that did not go unnoticed.

"Bloody pervert frog!" He yelled back, starting an argument that continued as they went in their room. America had already gone into ours. I cracked open the door and let myself in to a hail of communist insults. I hadn't been communist for a while now, I don't know why America was constantly hanging on about it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all made New Year's resolutions... I know I did: to get more fanfics uploaded! No, serously. I need to work on updating shit, I really do. No translations. **

**Review/Follow/Fave  
**

**Any guesses on what is inside Russia's suitcase? (It's not weapons or alcohol) Person who guesses right gets a oneshot w/ any pairing they like!  
**

**XOXO, Francy-Pants and the wine/vodka/champagne currently affecting her already insane head.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, no correct guesses, but contest is still going on. Guess the mystery object in Russia's suitcase! Winner gets a one-shot of any pairing they like. Clues: not alcohol, or weapons. Something for entertainment.  
**

**Sorry this chapter's really late, but I put in smut to make up for it! Forgive me?  
**

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **Oh, yes, they're in for a long night, especially France and England. Mwahahaha. And I was there for a few weeks with my parents, we drove along the entire coast, stayed in Cape Town for a while with some friends, and also stayed at a safari park (not really sure what to call it) for a while as well. You're so lucky to speak the languages! *jealous* And Cape Town is beautiful, as is the rest of the country. And you're welcome for the compliments, you deserve them **

Francey-pants98: **No, sorry, not the right guess. BUT you did give me an idea…we'll see if it turns into anything **

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: **Oh, It's got plenty of both, but that's not the mystery item that will win you a one-shot! ;) Don't worry, everything is right with the world. **

* * *

~China~CPOV~China~

At least now I could get some peace and quiet. I put on my pajamas, and got into bed- just in time to hear a strange banging noise from France and England's room. Oh God, no. I quickly ran to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

Ah, peace and quiet.

~France~FPOV~France~

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I moaned as England grabbed my head and smashed me into the wall repeatedly. This was NOT what I'd meant when I'd said I liked it rough. Not at all.

~*~*10 minutes earlier*~*~

"Oh honhonhon!" As soon as we walked into the room, I grabbed England and pressed him to the wall, and was about to place a kiss to his lips when he lashed out at me, accidentally hitting me on the thigh. I smirked.

"You know, Angleterre, I _do_ like it rough…" He immediately proceeded to blush and shove me away, calling me all kinds of things. I really do love making him blush…

"Angleterre, what do you say we take this…_further_?" I asked, sliding a hand up his inner thigh.

"Get off, you bloody pervert!" He yelled, and slammed me against the wall, banging my head on it. Merde, he's strong.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I moaned as England grabbed my head and smashed me into the wall repeatedly. This was NOT what I'd meant when I'd said I liked it rough. Not at all.

"Never! Ever! Try! That! Again!" England roared at me, punctuating each word with a crack of my head against the plaster. Finally, he dropped me, leaving me against the wall.

~England~EPOV~England~

I'd completely let my pirate side loose on France, though admittedly he deserved it. I let him slide slowly down the wall, completely beaten, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard some noise and assumed France was getting up.

When I walked back in, I the room was empty and the lights were off. I walked over to the bed, and saw France there, curled up in a corner. I really must have hurt him.

"I'm sorry" I tried. He turned towards me, azure blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, sil vous plait. You're not sorry. You just don't like seeing ze people you hate cry." Something in my heart snapped.

"You idiot! I don't hate you!" I yelled at France and grabbed him in a hug. "I could never hate you…" The Frenchman let out a sob, clutching at my shirt. I just held on to him and let him get it all out.

"Merci."

"Don't mention it." I lay down under the covers on my side of the bed, but soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"FUCK OFF, FRANCE!"

* * *

**A/N: pervert China! /shot/ Sorry! No translations, and 25th reviewer for the story gets a one-shot, any pairing they like, so Review/Fave/Follow!**

**XOXO, Lily  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, peoples! How are you? Good, I hope? New Year's resolutions holding up? Mine certainly isn't! ****Anyway, this chapter is RusAme and very short because**... *drumroll please* I STARTED A NEW STORY! YAY! It's called "Eros & Psyce- Hetaliaverse" and it's basically PWP. JK, jk, it's not. Not really, anyway. Just...check it out and you'll get it, ok? Now enjoy this chapter!  


**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **yes, let the awkward morning scene commence! JK, I have to pay a bit of attention to my other pairing…America and Russia aren't just wall décor!**

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: **Glad you liked it! Ja, FrUK is my fave pairing, so expect loads…**

Angleterre97: ** Aw, it's okay **** depending on the number of chapters/reviews the story gets later, I might do another "reviewer #_ gets a oneshot" thing. And Russia's Suitcase contest is still on, so good luck at that! Or you could proclaim your undying love for me and possibly win a oneshot ;) And, uhm…the reason you get chapter updates in the middle of the night is 'cause that's when I post them… *cough*texting my friends till 3 in the morning*cough* ANYWAYS, I'm so glad that you like this story! XD the chapters make your morning, the reviews make mine. This story will definitely have quite a few more chapters, so don't worry! And Prussia approves of our combined awesomeness, so it's official **

Francey-pants98: **Okay, weird, I have an Angleterre97 and a Francey-Pants98 reading this…IS THERE SOMETHING YOU PEOPLE AREN'T TELLING ME?! JK, sorry. And, sorry, wrong on all three guesses… but ten extra points for making me laugh for, like, 15 minutes straight… "Entertainment? HANDCUFFS!" XD No worries, there's plenty more chapters to come, and probably a few more contests too!**

Rid3ThatChocob0: **Something tells me you and I would be good friends… I'm a huge perv as well, but luckily so are the people I hang out with **** And so far you're closest with "sexual entertainment" (If you want, I can PM you the scene where the mystery object is revealed) so if no one guesses closer you'll win the one-shot!**

Rinzlerkitty94 (Guest): **Aw, thank you! Love you too! Yes, I always find that funny. Back when my group was Harry Potter fans, I was Hermione… Now I'm France. Do I have a split personality or something? Lol. **

~America~APOV~America~

"I'll take the floor and you can take the bed, da?" Russia asked the moment we went inside the room.

"Naw, man, it's all right, we can share the bed. Just stay on your own side!" I replied. I…wasn't…_too_ opposed to sharing a bed with the Commie, for some reason… Not that I liked him or anything! Of course not!

"Just as long as you don't steal de blankets." He answered with a smile. Huh. So he did have a sense of humor after all. And the accent wasn't too bad, once you got used to it…Aw, whatever. I'm tired, I'm not thinking right. I need sleep.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I was surprised and pleased America had offered to share the bed. Surprised because he didn't seem to like me much, and pleased because, well, I liked him. I'd known I wasn't straight for a while, and when I developed a crush on America I'd figured, What The Hell. But then there was the Cold War, and Soviet Union, and he'd always seemed to hate me. This trip might be a chance to make things right. I

I stripped down to my underwear and got into the bed, but not before noticing America looking at my body. I was actually very fit, my clothes simply hid it well. Men dress for warmth, not style, in my country.

"Huh, so you don't sleep in the scarf." I sat up and gave America and annoyed look as he stood there in his bald eagle boxers. Typical.

"Vy on eart would I?" He shrugged. I liked the guy, but he still managed to piss me off. I don't know how England managed it all those years.

Then again, looking at him curled up and sleeping next to me, maybe I do.

* * *

**A/N: when I say short, I mean it. /shot for tiny chapter/. SO SORRY! And I got so many lovely reviews, I really should be doing better... sigh. **

**Contest News!  
**

**- For the "What's in Russia's Suitcase?" contest, we have an almost-winner, with a guess of "sexual entertainment" which is incredibly close. Remember, clues are: in a suitcase, not weapons, not alcohol, some form of entertainment. The prize is a one-shot of any pairing and situation/plot you want. Contest shall finish next chapter, so this is your last chance! Feel free to guess as many times as you like, unless I've told you what the object is.  
**

**-For the "25th Reviewer" Contest, I believe we're at 22... So Review, Review, Review! 25th Reviewer gets a ****one-shot of any pairing and situation/plot you want, same as the other contest. **  


******Review/Fave/Follow!  
**

******XOXO, Lily  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, no one guessed closer! You'll see the mystery item in Russia's suitcase in a few chapters. I kinda kept this chapter waiting to let everyone review, but I think that's done now. And as for Eros & Psyche... I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE PWP THING, I SWEAR! I WAS KIDDING! It's not that at all, but it will include quite a few sex scenes. It's just that I ran the idea by a friend, and she commented, "this is just your excuse to write porn, isn't it, France?" So that's why... Seriously, check it out. The second chapter to that should be up in a few days and it it LONG! XD enjoy this chapter with lots of hyper America!  
**

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **no, I think Russia would object to being called that. Object painfully with his pipe. And, yeah, America steals blankets. Should I have him snore? ;)**

Angleterre97: **Nope, you're off. Way off now. Though I do love your guesses… And that's a scary combo, Prussia and France… so do you want a one-shot? If so, I'll write when I find the time, but it won't be a priority **

AniMe-n3rd-O-O: **Aw, thanks, so glad you liked it! I also love RusAme, and I've been neglecting the pairing in this story a bit… It's just so much easier to write FrUK though! **

Guest: **Don't you wish. But you do get points for making me laugh so hard I scared my cat away… **

Rinzlerkitty94 (Guest)**: We must be! Quick, when's your birthday? JK. Nice to meet someone with my personality type! LOL. And thanks, yeah, I'm also occasionally Russia (typecasting- my nationality is Russian) so it just comes naturally **

The American Bastard: **Nope, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**

momo (Guest): **LOL. Sorry, you're wrong though! And what's unshadowed heart?** **It sounds cool! And thanks, I'm very proud of who I am **** It's also part of the reason I'm France in my group… lol. **

~China~CPOV~China~

"Bon jour, China…" A sing-song voice abruptly woke me from my dreams. I opened my eyes to find… France. France? FRANCE! ON ME! IN THE BED! IMPROPER!

~France~FPOV~France~

China's a lot stronger than he looks. In one second I went from staring him in the face, kneeling above him in his lap to lying on the floor, rubbing my head where I'd hit a wall.

"A rather rude awakening," commented Russia, who'd had to move quickly to avoid my flying body.

"You'd think he'd be happy to see my gorgeous face first thing in the morning," I muttered. England snorted, and I put on a look of offense. Really! And he was so nice to me last night… well, not at first, but…

"Aw, come on, China! Get up or we'll eat all the breakfast!" America bounced on the bed while China groaned and got up.

"Well, I am hungry, aru…"

~England~EPOV~England~

I figured China would want to get dressed in private, so I yanked France out of the room while America and Russia left as well.

"BREEEAAAKFAAAAST!" America yelled and tore off down the hall, heading for the hotel restaurant.

"Vell, at least he's not still in his undervear," Commented Russia and I looked at him. I had to agree- thank God for small miracles. America had barged into the room I shared with France at six in the morning, clad only in boxers, and way too happy for so early in the morning.

~Russia~RPOV~Russia~

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Not only had America stolen the blankets, he'd also spread out all over the bed. I'd ended up just letting him stretch out on me, seeing as that was what he did every time I'd shoved him away. That, and, well, I kind of liked it. Then, he wakes me up at six in the morning, and runs to wake up England and France. He acts like he's five years old. Now he's yelling and running to get breakfast. Which means we have to go as well, before he eats everything.

"Ve'd better go; I actually vant some breakfast." France announced as soon as I thought of it, dragging England behind him. I followed the pair, watching with amusement as England tried to pry France off of him, with no success.

~France~FPOV~France~

I was taking England to breakfast, praying they had croissants.

They did.

….And now I'm in my happy place… What? I can't help it, I love the food from my country so much. It is the best, after all. England grabbed eggs and sausage- boring!- and after putting his plate down as far away from me as possible (I moved it, of course) he went around the entire buffet, looking for something.

"Vat are you searching for?" England jumped as Russia came up behind him.

"Oh, er, I just wanted some tea…" he trailed off, looking around. Aw, he was nervous talking to Russia. So cute!

"Vell, it's a good thing I brought some, then, da?" I looked up in surprise. Russia drank tea too? I thought that was a habit of just my sweet Angleterre…

Apparently he hadn't known either, because he had this adorable puzzled look on his face as he accepted the box of tea Russia handed him from the pocket of his jeans. (What is it with Russia and pockets? How on earth does he fit everything in there?!)

England and Russia had just sat down with their food and tea when America bounced up to us.

"Hey, Russia, man, did you see?! They have PANCAKES!" He yelled and thrust the plate in Russia's face, who leaned back, out of reach of the hot syrup which was threatening to drip into his lap.

"Da, I saw…" he replied, pushing the plate away as America sat down next to him.

"Aw, come on, I thought Ruskies liked pancakes!" America was waaay too hyper. It's why I preferred Canada; a lot quieter. And he makes delicious maple syrup…

"They're called bliny. And they're not pancakes, they're more like France's crepes." I saw a few people glance at us curiously.

"Mon amis," I began, "ve should probably use our human names. People vill vonder if ve are constantly calling each other the names of countries." They sighed, but agreed.

"Does everyone know everyone's names?" England asked. Oh, yes… I'd forgotten not everybody might know names. We went around the table, introducing ourselves.

"Yao Wang, aru." Hmm. Normally I liked Asian names- so exotic!- but not in this case.

"Francis Bonnefoy." I loved my name- it rolled off the tongue like a sweet love poem

"Arthur Kirkland." So English.

"Ivan Braginski." …He has a Polish last name why?...

"Alfred F. Jones, dude!"

"Vat does ze "F" stand for?" I asked.

"FREEDOM!" America yelled, pumping his fist in the air. We all facepalmed, England going so far as to hit his head on the table. If people weren't looking at us strangely before, they certainly were now.

* * *

**A/N: no translations necessary. I've already bothered you about my other stories... OH YEAH!**

**Contest news:  
**

**Russia's Suitcase: Contest officially closed! Rid3ThatChocob0 is the winner, so please PM me with pairing/rating/plot of the oneshot! Congrats!  
**

***New contest* 50th review gets a oneshot with pairing of choice! (I know, I can't believe this might get to 50 reviews... I'm setting my hopes a bit high... oh well!)  
**

**And can I reccommend the songs "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects and "Redlight District" by Porcelain and the Tramps? I've been obsessed with them recently... thankfully not listening to them while writing the chapter, or it'd come out VERY differently!  
**

**XOXO, France  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm back! Yay! With another ridiculously short chapter, yes, but at least I'm back, right? XD And don't worry, this story isn't on hold or anything, it's just I've been so busy with another story I didn't have time. Sorry! I really need to work on updating, and I promise to try, kk? **

**Review Replies:**

Brattyteenagewerewolf: **XD, yes, poor China! And I love Russia's coat. It's magic. It has anything and everything in the pockets! Now, where can I get one? I feel really sorry for you if that's what you're little brother's like. Seriously. And I'm glad everything turned out for Tino, he deserves some happiness **

Mome-Chan: **Haha, glad you like it **** And I'll be running ideas by you in the future, so prepare to have lots of spoilers coming your way, Ita-oneechan! XOXO**

Angleterre97: **Will do! And, yeah, FrUK's my fave! **

Rinzlerkitty94 (Guest): **Unfortunately! And no worries, you'll find out. And believe me, you'll like it. I have a very interesting few chapters planned around the mysterious object in the suitcase…**

Guest: **Thanks, I'll definitely look her up!**

Marshmallowgilbird: **Oh, I'm not offended, and I'll do my best with that. Thanks! **

DanieSora: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! **

Francis Bonnifoy**: ****je vous remercie****, mon cher frère! ****J'espère que vous continuerez****à aimer****mon écriture **

~England~EPOV~England~

The rest of breakfast passed without incident, if you don't count Russia and China getting in an argument and glaring daggers across the table.  
"So. Vere shall ve go for ze first day of skiing?" France asked, clinging to me as we headed to the elevator.  
"_We _aren't going anywhere."  
"Mon cher, ze whole point of zis trip is to have all ze allies togezher." I sighed and ripped my arm out of France's grip as the rest of the allies entered the elevator.  
"So, man, where are we going?" America asked, repeatedly poking me in the shoulder. France joined in.  
"Poke...Poke...Poke..." America chanted, and I finally snapped.  
"I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT? AND I DON'T CARE EITHER!" I roared at him, stopping his finger mid-poke.  
"Jeez, sorry, dude. You don't have to overreact!" America whined, and pouted in the corner. Everyone stood in tense silence for a minute until the bell dinged for our floor.  
We left the elevator still silent, and for once France wasn't trying to molest me.  
"Meet in our room in ten minutes to decide where we're going, da?" Russia asked, and we separated, France running for the bathroom complaining that ten minutes was in no way long enough. Vain pompous git.  
I was changed into my snow gear in five, and sat around waiting for France to appear.  
Eventually he showed up, looking like he was going to a party.  
"Do you really need that much makeup?" I asked as he dressed in warmer clothes.  
"Oh, please, cher. I'm France- I _need _to look perfect!"  
_You look best natural, _I thought, but didn't dare say. France's ego was big enough already.  
When we reached Russia and America's room, they were arguing. China was sitting in the corner, head in hands in despair. Not that I could blame him.  
"No! We're going to Park City!"  
"Nyet. We should go to Snowbird."  
"Park City!"  
"Snowbird."  
"PARK CITY!"  
"SNOWBIRD!"  
"PARK CITY, MOTHERFUCKER!"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and everyone turned to look at me. "We're going to Snowbird."  
"Hey! Why are you siding with the Commie?" America whined, and I glared at him.  
"Because you don't carry around pipes and switchblades." America growled in reply as Russia shot him the best "I-am-_sooo_-much-better-than-you" look I had ever seen.  
"Aw, fuck off, Commie."

~China~CPOV~China~

A man once said, "Whatever advice you give, be brief." Therefore, let me tell you this: If you are ever given the offer to be in a car with France, Russia, England and America for 40 minutes, run. Run as fast as you can.  
I know this, because the last hour of my life was the most painful one of them all.

~England~EPOV~England~

"Are we there yet?" America whined.  
"For the sixty-fourth time... NO!" I yelled, resting my head in my hands as France put a comforting arm around me.  
"Go away, frog," I nudged him away, but my heart wasn't in it. America is the most annoying, irritating, infuriating, exhausting person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I should have given him to France- I would have never had to deal with him again. But, no, France gets the cute, quiet, shy one, and I have to take care of the loud, obnoxious annoying one who starts a war with me.  
Just my luck.  
"Russia?" I asked, as America repeated his query.  
"Da?" Although his voice was calm, I could tell by his whitened knuckles clenching the steering wheel that Russia was on his last nerve.  
"Might you have some duct tape?" I asked, and Russia instantly perked up, handing me a roll from one of his pockets.  
"Go to town!" He cheerfully instructed, and America and France moved as far away from me as they could.  
Not far enough.  
If duct tape, band-aids, and Tylenol can't solve it, then you have a problem.  
Luckily, our minivan was problem-free.  
However, it was occupied by two very annoyed men tied with silver tape.

* * *

**I love torturing people :) And next time you'll actually get to see them ski! Can you believe it? I'm nine chapters into a ski trip and no one's done any skiing yet, lol.  
**

**No translations necessary. **

**Contests: **

**Russia's Suitcase: Contest winner is Rid3ThatChocob0! Please PM me with the plot/characters/rating/setting/theme/pairing whatever of your oneshot! **

**50th Reviewer: Just what it sounds like. 50th reviewer gets a oneshot, any pairing/****plot/characters/rating/setting/theme whatever they want! **

******Hope you liked the chapter! **

******Review/Fave/Follow! **

******XOXO, France**


End file.
